Major Fairies
The Major Fairies are the Supreme Guardians of Nature on Earth (possibly there are Major Fairies on other planets also). They have been the guardians of Earth since ancient times and were in charge of protecting nature and spreading its powers. While Major Fairies all have realms of their own that they rule and where they have followers, they all submit to the rule of the Fairy Queen of Tir Nan Og, who is the Queen of all Earth Fairies and to whom they have to obey, as shown by the loyalty of Aurora and Diana towards Morgana during the Great Fairy Revenge after being freed by the Winx, with the possible exception of Sibylla who has to remain neutral in all situations since she is the Major Fairy of Justice and cannot take sides, even if it means disobeying the Fairy Queen. Nebula also has been shown to be rebellious sometimes, due to her thirst of revenge against the Wizards of the Black Circle who captured her, leading her to disobey and even overthrow Morgana to fulfill her revenge. Appearance and Powers The appearance of the Major Fairies of Earth seems to look like a higher fairy form, since they appear to be stronger than Enchantix level fairies, have larger and less detailed wings than Enchantix and Believix wings and have no Fairy Dust pendants/bottles, although each Major Fairy has been seen to have a kind of necklace with pendant which may have been a Fairy Dust pendant. It is possible that they indeed have reached a higher fairy level, or that it is just a standard fairy level or Enchantix, since their wings usually have the same appearances as their follower fairies' wings, or that all the Earth Fairies gained a higher fairy level transformation which they obtained by being the guardians of their planets or after having their wings plucked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, which would explain why Morgana's wings are different from all the Major Fairies' wings as she is supposed to have been the last fairy captured by the Wizards and that her wings are still growing again (as Nebula herself said to the Wizards that the wings of fairies may take a lot of time to grow again, but that they indeed end up by growing again), or maybe Morgana is not a Major Fairy like those of whom she is the overlord. Note that the wings of Nebula and of Diana are alike, while those of Aurora and Sibylla are more different, and that Aurora's wings slightly look like the wings of the fairies shown fleeing (possibly Warrior Fairies of Domino) in the flashbacks of the destruction of Domino which Bloom saw when her crown was telling her the story of her world's destruction after she went to her planet in Season 1. This could possibly imply that the fairy level of the Major Fairies is one gained by becoming a warrior, which could possibly explain why the wings of Sibylla are even more different than those of the other Major Fairies, since she is bound to remain neutral in whatever circumstance and did not attempt to fight the Wizards of the Black Circle during the Great Fairy Hunt, but instead may have tried to flee. Major Fairies are extremely powerful and when the first Major Fairy, Diana came into action, Faragonda said that the Believix level of the Winx girls, who are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension since the first movie, is ineffective against them and that they had to use two of the Gifts of Destiny, the Sophix and the Lovix powers to face Diana and Aurora, the Major Fairies of Nature and of the North respectively, and to be able tho free themselves from Diana's dungeons the Winx had to use a Sophix convergence as their individual Sophix powers were not strong enough. While nothing has been said on their Fairy Forms, it is assumed that Major Fairies are at Enchantix level, but are unusually powerful, and even stronger than Believix Fairies, because their powers come from a power source whose strength comes from the Earth itself such as Diana's flower and Aurora's blizzard which act as their power sources and are also the power sources of the Amazon and the Arctic Fairies respectively even though there is still a possibility that the Major Fairies have reached another higher Fairy Level. The strength of the Major Fairies could also come from their power source, Tecna mentioning that all Major Fairies have a power source, like the Sacred Bud of Diana and the Blizzard of Aurora, which are bonded to nature, whose strength depends on nature, since as her jungle was being cut down, Diana's powers became more and more weak. However Nebula's and Sibylla's power sources have not been shown so far. Known Major Fairies *Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North, with the Arctic Fairies as her followers, *Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, with the Amazon Fairies as her followers, *Nebula, who was the Major Fairy of Peace, before becoming the Major Fairy of War, with the Warrior Fairies as followers, before finally becoming the Queen of the Fairies of Tir Nan Og, *Sibylla, the Major Fairy of Justice, with the Rustic Fairies as followers. **It is unknown whether Morgana is also a Major Fairy or not, or if there are other Major Fairies as well. Diana.jpg|Diana, Major Fairy of Nature Aurora.jpg|Aurora, Major Fairy of the North Nebula on earth.jpg|Nebula, at first Major Fairy of Peace and later becames the Major Fairy of War but became again Major Fairy of Peace Sibylla's beauty.jpg|Sibylla, Major Fairy of Justice Series |-|Season 4= When the Winx Club have to go on a mission to Earth, they meet the major fairies, they meet Sibylla in her cave, Diana in Amazon forest, Aurora in her ice tower, and Morgana in Tir Nan Og. With their new tranformation, the Winx use Sophix in the Amazon forest and Lovix in the Frozen tower. In Amazon forest, Bloom tell their purpose, Diana trusts them and joins force with the Winx to heal her weak source energy. In the Ice Tower, the Winx must stop Aurora, then Bloom fights Nebula and is watched by Aurora, Morgana, Roxy, and the rest of the Winx Club in Aurora's ice prison. Bloom wins that battle and other Winx girls are released by Morgana. Nebula dose not accept the agreement and demands to Queen Morgana and Aurora. But Aurora punishes Nebula. Afterwards, the Winx and Specialists visit Tir Nan Og. Morgana is locked in a magical mirror and Aisha joins her revenge with Nebula. After Roxy frees her mom and knows the secret, the Winx search for Nebula and Aisha and help defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle. After defeating them, the Winx rise up and Morgana, Nebula, and the Warrior Fairies heal the planets on Earth including Gardenia. Category:Fairies Category:Earth Fairies Category:Earth Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Major Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Diana Category:Nebula Category:Winx Allies Category:Winx Villains Category:Winx Recurring Characters Category:Winx Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Winx Characters Category:Groups